


You Owe Me

by GravityFallsDown



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, Genderbend, I hope I haven't forgot anything, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, just an excute to write lesbian porn, um Idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/GravityFallsDown
Summary: “You literally almost just got us killed,” Abel reminded her partner, who only brought her arm up to her own chest in fake mock. “I would neve-“ Cain started, only to be cut off by Abel’s raised eyebrow. “Ok, maybe this time it was my fault,” the raven haired female said casually, shrugging her shoulders as she made her way on top of her navigator. “You owe me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> What is better then gays in space? Lesbian's in space! Yep! I used these two as an excuse to write lesbian smut... because the girlfriend has been pestering me to write her some Cable. So yeah, enjoy? 
> 
> I hope it's not too ooc T^T

Abel’s hand pinched at the bridge of her nose as she flopped onto the lower bunk of her shared bed, looking up to the top bunk blankly. Exhaustion had hit harshly from the moment she and her fighter had left their ship; it had been a long day. The blonde opened her eyes slightly to see her raven haired partner grinning down at her; arm holding herself up by the top bunk as she leaned over Abel. The smaller female huffed, rolling her eyes at the fighters antics. “You literally almost just got us killed,” Abel reminded her partner, who only brought her arm up to her own chest in fake mock. “I would neve-“ Cain started, only to be cut off by Abel’s raised eyebrow. “Ok, maybe this time it was my fault,” the raven haired female said casually, shrugging her shoulders as she made her way on top of her navigator. 

Abel rolled her eyes at Cain’s antics, but didn’t show any intentions of moving. “You owe me,” the blonde said, hands moving up to sit on the others thighs; feeling the cold vinyl under her fingers, rubbing small circles into the material. “Do I now?” Cain grinned, face inching closer to her navigators as she leaned down. Abel kept her eyes trained on Cain’s dark ones, serious face never faulting. “Yes, this is the third time in a week I have saved your ass,” she said as Cain backed up, hand coming up to her chin in mock thought. “Well I do like my ass. Ok Princess, what do you want?” The raven-haired female asked, giant grin returning as her partner replied. “I’m sure you can come up with something.”

 In one fluid moment, Abel was effortless rolled over onto her stomach and lower half was lifted up; her legs and arms holding herself up as she felt her fighter lean over her back, body shuttering as she felt a finger trace her spine, lips leaving teasing kisses over the material of her flight suit. “Cain,” Abel muttered, legs already shaking; partly from the position, partly from excitement. Cain simply shushed her navigator as the fingers left the others spine, finding the zip to the flight suit and pulling it down slowly. Delicately the others hand made its way past the vinyl, disconnecting the tight material from her partners skin as it made its way to Abel’s chest. A loud moan left the blonde as the female above her pinched at her right nipple, teasing it between calloused fingers. 

  “You are always so needy,” Cain teased when she felt the others body shake, trying to push herself up against her. The raven-haired female left more teasing kisses against the blondes neck, small laugh leaving her throat at the whines of her navigator. As effortlessly as before, Cain changed her partners possession again; removing her hands from he vinyl and flipping the blonde onto her back. “Y’are cute like this though,” she continued, kissing and licking at the flushed cheeks of her partner before getting up off the bed. “Hey!” Abel whined, sitting up quickly to follow the fighters movement, only to pause at the sight of the other stripping. Once naked, the raven-haired female simply flicked her messy shoulder length hair back, grabbing some fabric out of one of the draws and returning to her position on top of the blonde.   

Words weren't needed to be exchanged as the raven haired moved fluidly, moving the navigators white vinyl suit to sit around her waist and using the rope like fabric to restrain the blonde to the bed, using the left over length of it to blindfold and gag her. Abel couldn’t see, but could feel the smile of her partner as she took her in. “So beautiful, Princess” Cain’s voice said quietly as fingers ran down her body, following all the curves and dips. Abel shuttered into the touch, reminding herself not to move; after all that’s how the game worked. “Aren’t we being well behaved today,” the other chuckled again, and Abel’s grip on the restraints tightened as a tongue ran against her throat. A sound almost like a purr left Cain, hips suddenly moving against her own, audible gasp getting cut off by the fabric in her mouth.   

Abel couldn’t stop her body from shivering as her fighters lips started to roam around her collarbone, moving upwards towards her ear. “You know what I’m going to do, right?” Cain said in her ear, sounding as amused as ever as she got another shutter from the blonde; licking at the shell of her ear. Abel slowly shook her head to say no. Yes, she did know, and she was oh so ready; but it was all part of the game. Another chuckle was the confirmation that her answer was what the raven-haired female wanted to hear. The blonde tried to concentrate on the breath at her ear, and not the hand slowly teasing her pelvis under the still to tight vinyl. “I’m going to make you scream my name,” she said casually, biting down harshly on her navigators earlobe, pulling down before letting go. “Make you come multiple times until you are begging me to stop,” Abel all but screamed into the gag, back arching as the other effortless inserted a finger into her. 

Abel almost sobbed when the digit left her after a few short seconds, eyes shutting tightly from behind the blindfold; happily arching her back again as she felt her fighter start to remove the flight suit, pulling it down her body until it was completely off. “That’s better,” Cain said victoriously “laid out just for me” she purred, hand ghosting over Abel’s crotch, ghosting over the sensitive skin; loving how it made the smaller female squirm. The blonde bit against the gag as fingers entered her again, feeling the weight of the digits pushing against her walls. A small chuckle followed by teeth toying with the skin of her neck earned another back arch from Abel, using all herself control not to push herself against the digits, to not get the friction she craved. 

Tears built up against Abel’s eyelids as the other bit down harshly against her shoulder blade, frustration at having no control mixed with the fact that Cain knew full well how the other female felt about biting. That bitch used the situation to her own advantage as well. Almost as if the raven-haired female had read her mind, Cain’s teeth had left the others shoulder blade, lips leaving small ‘apologetic’ kisses around the area as she slowly started to thrust her fingers in and out of the other. Abel’s body arched again, whining as she was pushed back down again the bed by a sturdy hand. “Just be patient, it will be worth it” Cain teased, moving completely off Abel, earning another whine. 

Abel’s heart speed up as her legs were pushed up, teeth toying with her own lip as she evened out her breathing. “Look at you,” Cain teased, breath teasing the sensitive skin of the others clitoris. “I bet you want nothing more then to grab my hair right now, and push me down” she laughed, running her tongue across the skin slightly before moving her head back, drinking in the muffled whine; watching as her normally controlled navigator gripped at her restraints, how she finally gave in, hooking her legs behind Cain’s back, pushing against her neck to bring her head down. Cain tsked as the action, but happily covered the others skin with her mouth; using her tongue to toy with it, sucking slightly at the clitoris, drinking in the lukewarm fluid along with the muffled sounds. It wasn’t long before Abel’s legs were shaking and tightening around her head, back arching.  

 Cain moved her head away, licking at her lips to rid of any excess fluid, moving up the others body. With a swift movement, Cain had removed the gag from Abel’s lips and replacing it with her own, tongue teasing the scar she had left the first day they met; free hand coming up to squeezed at her left breast, palm of her hand ghosting against the nipple. Abel moaned into Cain’s mouth, causing the other to smirk as her hand moved to pinch at the sensitive nub. “Cai-“ Abel was cut off by her fighter winking at her, undoing the retains. “Wha-“ the blonde was cut off again by her fighter sitting up, pulling her onto the raven-haired female’s lap. In an oddly soft gesture, Cain’s hand softly caressed the others face, thumb fondling the scarred lip again before moving to pushed some of the stray stands of hair out of the way. Abel was quick to move, hand going down between the two - pushing down between her fighters legs, soaking up the moan that left the other. “That’s cheating, Princess” Cain said, smile giving away that she was completely fine with the situation.   

Much softer then Cain-but with as much purpose as the other, Abel pushed the other down to the bed. The navigator brought her lips to the others throat, nipping at the skin as her fingers kept teasing the sensitive skin. The sound that left Cain’s mouth when she entered her fighter was music to her ears- the closest thing to angels singing she would ever hear. Abel brought her mouth down to the others chest, tongue circling one of the erected nubs before her mouth entrapped around the sensitive skin; two fingers thrusting in deeper at the same time. Pain shot though the blonde as her hair was gripped harshly, keeping her in place, muffled moan leaving her mouth. When fingers made their way into her own entrance, Abel shuttered, having to pause as she tried to breath around the others skin. When composure returned, Abel tried to focus on pleasuring her fighter, adding a third finger as she pushed the digits in, twisting her fingers and smirking as Cain’s back arched, loud moan leaving her chapped lips.   

“F-fuck,” she breathed out, legs moving up to wrap around the others hips, pushing her own fingers into the blonde as deep as the position would allow, moving them out to rub against the labia - knowing she hit the right spot when Abel’s nails dug into her side- muffled scream sending vibrations though her skin. “Prince-ess, fuck,” Cain moaned, back arching again as her muscles tightened, pleasure taking over as she road out her orgasms - Her fighter following in suit. “Cain, I-ah” Abel said finally, backing away from the others skin, forehead falling against the others collarbones. “I-I can’t” she breathed out, quick to grab the others hand - pulling it away from her legs as she let her body drop against the fighters, panting into the others skin. Abel felt her eyes shutting, body shaking from the over stimulation and the suddenly cold air - or maybe it was always cold and she was only noticing it then. Cain chuckled, moving the two slightly to grab her blanket from the end of the bed, using it to cover them both. “I should reward you more often, Princess”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, longest smut I've ever written - anyway, that was fun... kinda took me like two months to write and it's still quite short and shitty. Oh well. As always, please leave me comments ~ I love comments and thank y'all so much for writing~


End file.
